IRI
by kyoya misaki
Summary: Fang yang iri dengan Boboiboy yang mempunyai segalanya berusaha menjauhi Boboiboy. Tapi, sepertinya Boboiboy tak ambil pusing dan berusaha untuk mendekati Fang. Apakah mereka berdua akan semakin dekat? Atau malah semakin menjauh? WARNING: SHO-AI, BOIFANG
1. Chapter 1

Hola minnacchi! maaf banget nih kyo jarang muncul T.T. Kyo lagi sibuk sama berbagai hal jadi baru sempet ngeramein fandomnya hari ini. Iya iya Kyo tau masih banya ff yang masih belom kyo lanjutin.. jadi tolong sabar yah.. kalo bisa minggu depan kyo bakal update ff yang lain buat bayar kesalahan kyo oke? kali ini ff kyoagak ngefeel nih.. bersiap aja yah :v saa, CHECK IT OUT MINNA!

* * *

IRI

.

.

.

warning: bahasa indonesia tidak sesuai EYD, typo, OOC, OOT, Plot gak jelas, SHO-AI, BOIFANG, DLL

Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta,ok?

.

.

,

* * *

Fang iri. Fang iri dengan Boboiboy yang mempunyai apa yang dia inginkan. Kepopuleran, kekuatan yang lebih kuat darinya, bakat dan kemampuan yang bagus dan pujian dari semua orang. Sebenarnya beberapa hal ini tidak terlalu masalah karena Fang sendiri kadang mendapatkannya walau tidak sebanyak Boboiboy. Tapi ada hal yang Boboiboy punya sementara Fang tidak bisa mendapatkannya, kasih sayang dari teman dan keluarga. Fang selalu iri saat melihat Tok Aba memuji dan memberi kasih sayang pada cucunya itu. Fang selalu iri saat melihat teman-teman Boboiboy yang selalu mendukung dan menyemangati Boboiboy saat mulai jatuh. Terlebih lagi, Ia iri pada Boboiboy yang mempunyai tempat bersandar dan mengadu sementara ia tidak punya. Kadang, Fang benci melihat hal itu. Silahkan katakan kalau dia egois dan keanak-anakan, tapi memang itu yang ia rasakan. Abangnya, Kaizo, sibuk dengan tugasnya untuk menjaga keamanan galaksi. Bahkan, menelpon hanya untuk sekedar melepas rindu pun jarang. Alhasil, Ia tidak mempunyai seorang pun untuk mendukung dan menghiburnya disaat dia jatuh. Bahkan, untuk seseorang untuk menemaninya mengobrol dan berbagi keluh kesah pun tak ada. Sesekali, jika ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya , Ia hanya bisa meringkuk, menangis bahkan menjerit sendiri di rumahnya. MIris memang, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Toh, hanya dengan cara inilah setidaknya perasaanya akan lebih baik dan menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa.

Hari ini Fang menjalankan kegiatannya seperti biasa. Ia berangkat ke sekolah, berusaha menghiraukan keadaan yang ada disekitarnya, masuk ke kelasnya, menaruh tasnya di tempat favoritnya dikelas-meja belakang dekat jendela—, dan menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai murid biasa. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, ia pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan favoritnya, donat lobak merah. Ketika ia sudah mendapatkan makanannya, ia hendak kembali ke kelas. Ia berjalan sambil terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga secara tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang. Ia menganggkat kepalanya, hendak meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya sampai ia sadar kalau orang yang ditabraknya itu orang yang selalu membuatnya iri, Boboiboy. Ah, apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau Fang juga iri pada Boboiboy yang sekarang lebih tinggi daripadanya?

"Ah Fang, maaf aku tidak sengaja. Aku terlalu terburu-buru tadi jadi tidak melihatmu." Ucap Boboiboy sambil menggaruk canggung bagian belakang lehernya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa. Aku duluan." Balas Fang sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Saat Ia hendak berjalan menjauhi Boboiboy, Ia merasa tangannya ditahan oleh Boboiboy. Menoleh kearah si pelaku, Fang memasang wajah datar.

"Apa?" tanya Fang singkat.

"Mau makan bersama?" Tanya Boboiboy.

Fang terdiam, mencoba memproses kata-kata Boboiboy. Boboiboy hanya menatap bingung kearah Fang dan hendak memanggil Fang sampai terdengar balasan "Tidak, terima kasih." dan Fang yang menarik tangannya dari genggaman Boboiboy. Tapi, sepertinya Boboiboy tidak begitu peduli dengan jawaban Fang dan menarik tangan Fang lagi untuk ikut dengannya.

"He-hei! Bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti dari "Tidak, terima kasih.", hah?!" Fang setengah berteriak, tidak terima karena Ia diseret begitu saja oleh Boboiboy.

"Aku mengerti kok. Cuma, sekali-kali kau harus berkumpul dengan teman-teman,kan? Walau itu hanya sekedar makan siang bersama." Ucap Boboiboy sambil tetap menari Fang kearah taman sekolah.

Fang terdiam kemudian tertawa sebentar.

"Berkumpul dengan teman-teman katamu? Jangan bercanda." ucapnya pelan

Boboiboy yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Fang kemudian berhenti dan menghadap kearah Fang. Fang kemudian menarik tangannya kasar dari genggaman Boboiboy dan menunduk.

"Kau kenapa, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy bingung.

"KAU YANG KENAPA! KAU BERUSAHA MENGHINA KU, HAH?!" Teriak Fang. Ia bersyukur sekarang taman sekolah agak sepi. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin mereka akan dilaporkan ke guru.

"Ha-hah?"

"KAU PIKIR AKU PUNYA TEMAN, HAH?! TIDAK ADA SEORANG PUN YANG MAU BERTEMAN DENGAN KU!" Fang berteriak sambil mengangkat kepalanya kepalanya kearah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya terdiam menanggapi hal tersebut kemudian angkat suara,

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Ochobot? Bagaimana dengan teman yang lain? Bagaimana dengan ku?"

Fang kembali menunduk dan tertawa lirih.

"Hahaha… kau pikir mereka menganggap ku sebagai teman mereka?"

"Ten—"ucapan Boboiboy terpotong dengan teriakan dari Fang.

"TIDAK! APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT TATAPAN MEREKA SAAT MEREKA MELIHATKU?! MEREKA TIDAK INGIN AKU BERADA DI DEKAT MEREKA!"

Boboiboy terdiam, tak tau harus membalas apa.

"SAAT KITA BERTARUNG MELAWAN MUSUH, SAAT AKU TERLUKA PARAH, MEREKA LEBIH MEMERHATIKAN DIRIMU DAN MELUPAKAN AKU!"

"I-itu…"

"DAN KAU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI TEMAN! AKU TIDAK SUDI DEKAT DENGANMU KALAU BUKAN UNTUK BERTARUNG! BAHKAN AKU BERHARAP TIDAK PERNAH BERTEMU DENGAN MU SEUMUR HIDUPKU! KAU HANYA MEMBUAT AKU KESAL DAN MENDERITA!"

Boboiboy terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Fang. Dadanya merasa sesak saat Fang mengatakan kalau Ia hanya membuat Fang menderita. Ia ingin membalas perkataan Fang. Tapi entah kenapa, otak dan mulutnya bekerja sama untuk menyuruhnya tetap diam. Fang terengah-engah karena terlalu emosi. Merasa Boboiboy tak membalas perkataannya, ia menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan dan melanjutkan berbicara,

"Aku tahu aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku tahu aku tidak seterang kau. Tapi, bukan berarti hal itu membuat orang merendahkan ku. Jadi, berhentilah mengganggu ku…"

Fang kemudian berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Boboiboy. Boboiboy yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam. Ia bingung. Ia bingung kenapa Fang semarah itu. Ia ingin menahan Fang lagi dan meminta penjelasan pada Fang. Namun, tanpa Ia sadari, Fang sudah berjalan jauh darinya. Boboiboy hanya bisa mendecih frustasi dan mengepal tangannya erat-erat. Ketika bel berbunyi, ia berjalan sambil menunduk menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Boboiboy bingung. Bingung dengan sikap Fang yang selalu saja dingin. Ia selalu berusaha membuat Fang setidaknya tersenyum. Namun, bukannya berhasil, keadaanya malah bertambah buruk, seperti sekarang ini. Ia hanya bermaksud untuk mengajak Fang makan bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Tak disangka akan berakhir seperti ini.

Boboiboy kemudian menghela napas lelah dan membenturkan kepalanya keatas mejanya. Sakit, tapi setidaknya cukup membantunya untuk melupakan kata-kata Fang tadi. Gopal yang melihat tingkah kawannya itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Boboiboy dan menepuk bahu kawannya itu.

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy menoleh kearah Gopal dan menjawab, "Ah… Gopal rupanya." Kemudian ia kembali meletakan kepalnya diatas meja.

"Ey, Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,la."

Boboiboy hanya menghela napas dan menutup matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa… hanya sedikit lelah…" Ucap Boboiboy.

"Kau mau ku antar ke UKS?" Tawar Gopal.

"Ah, Tidak usah… lagipula sekarang sampai pulang nanti jam kosong. Aku tidur disini saja." Jawabnya sambil melihat lengannya dan menaruh kepalanya.

"Oh, yasudah kalo begitu. Tapi kalau mau ke UKS bilang ya, biar nanti ku antar."

"Iya, iya. Udah sana balik ke meja mu." Ucap Boboiboy sambil membenamkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan lengannya.

Merasa Gopal sudah jauh darinya ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah luar jendela. Angin yang datang menerpa wajahnya perlahan membuat matanya semakin berat. Ia terdiam sejenak saat melihat langit kemudian ia membatin, ' _Apa Fang benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu?'_. Setelah itu ia memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

.

.

.

To be Continued(or no?)

* * *

YAK! sekian dulu cerita kyo buat chap ini. Akhir kata, MIND TO REVIEW/REQUEST PLOT?

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai hai~ Kyo desu~ gomen ne lama updatenya... akun kyo agak bermasalah kemaren jadi yang harusnya update awal september harus diundur karena harus benerin akun dulu dan kyo agak sibuk sama masalah PR dan WB :')) yak gak usah basa basi lagi deh... CHECK IT OUT!

* * *

IRI

.

.

.

warning: bahasa indonesia tidak sesuai EYD, typo, OOC, OOT, Plot gak jelas, SHO-AI, BOIFANG, DLL

Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta,ok?

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2

Beberapa hari kemudian, Ochobot memberitahu Fang untuk datang ke Kedai Tok Aba. Sebenarnya, Fang agak malas untuk datang jika bukan karena Ochobot yang meminta memelas kepadanya. Fang memang tidak tegaan pada power sphere yang berbentuk bola itu karena memang mereka berdua cukup dekat dan Ochobot satu-satunya tempat Fang bisa bercerita, yah walaupun Fang tidak berani bercerita banyak-banyak kepada Ochobot, setidaknya itu bisa meringankan rasa beban dalam hatinya.

Ia berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya menuju Kedai Tok Aba. Jaketnya yang biasa ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya kini ia kenakan karena udara yang dingin sehabis hujan. Tak lama kemudian, Ia sudah sampai di Kedai Tok Aba dan melihat Boboiboy dan teman-temannya sedang duduk dan asik berbincang sambil menikmati cokelat panas. Awalnya, dia merasa ingin sekali pergi dari situ dan pergi ketempat favoritnya daripada mendatangi mereka. Namun, sepertinya Ochobot menyadari kehadiran Fang dan memanggilnya.

"Oy! Fang! Ayo sini!" Panggil Ochobot yang membuat Boboiboy dan yang lain menengok kearahnya.

Fang terdiam sejenak, berpikir untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi niat itu Ia urungkan saat Ochobot mendatanginya dan menarik tangannya ke kedai.

"Ayo jangan malu-malu. Kamu pasti kedinginan… Aku buatin cokelat panas yah." Tawar Ochobot kemudian mempersilahkan Fang duduk.

Saat Fang duduk, Boboiboy terus melihat kearahnya. Fang agak risih dengan tatapan orang yang ada disebelahnya—Boboiboy-, tapi ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan tersebut dan bersikap seperti biasanya. Fang bersyukur tatapan Boboiboy tidak kearahnya lagi saat Ia diajak berbicara lagi. Saat Ochobot datang dengan membawa cokelat panasnya, Fang mengucapkan termia kasih dan mulai meminumnya perlahan. Merasakan aliran hangat masuk kedalam tubuhnya, Fang kemudian menghela napas puas dan kembali meminum cokelat panasnya. Dirasa sudah cukup, Fang meletakan gelasnya dan bertanya,

"Jadi, Ochobot, kenapa menyuruhku datang?" sepertinya pertanyaannya menarik perhatian orang orang yang ada disebelahnya sehingga mereka sekarang fokus pada Ochobot.

"Oh, itu… aku dapat kabar kalau Kaizo akan datang ke Bumi untuk membicarakan misi yang baru dengan kalian. Aku tidak tau misi seperti apa karena aku tidak diberitahu lebih lanjut. Tapi kabar pasti yang aku dapat kemarin, Dia akan sampai disini besok siang. Lalu dia bilang sesampainya disini, dia akan langsung ke rumahmu, Fang. Dia juga bilang "Sampaikan pada Fang untuk menyiapkan tempat tidurku karena aku akan menetap beberapa hari di Bumi".", Jelas Ochobot.

Mendengar hal itu, Fang senang bukan kepalang. Sudah sekitar 3 tahun sejak terakhir dia bertemu abangnya dan akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan abangnya lagi. Lebih lagi, abangnya akan menetap beberapa hari yang artinya Fang bisa bercerita, mengeluh dan mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya pada sang abang. Walau senang, ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresinya kepada orang-orang yang ada disana. Ia berusaha untuk tetap berwajah datar karena menurutnya " _tidak ada gunanya menunjukan ekspresi pada orang yang tak penting"._ Namun, tetap saja senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Sambil berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya, Ia kembali meneguk cokelat panas yang ada di genggamannya.

Disebelahnya, Boboiboy menatapnya ragu. Entah kenapa Boboiboy merasa harus meminta penjelasan tentang perkataan Fang beberapa hari lalu. Belakangan ini Fang seperti sengaja menghindarinya sehingga Ia tidak bisa meminta penjelasan pada Fang. Merasa sekarang adalah waktu yang pas, Ia membuka mulutnya ingin bertanya pada Fang.

"Fa-"

"Ochobot, terima kasih cokelat panasnya. Terima kasih juga infonya. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Fang sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

"Hati-hati, Fang!" balas Ochobot yang kemudian dibalas lambaian singkat dari yang bersangkutan.

Boboiboy hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat Fang berjalan menjauh.

' _Mungkin lain kali.'_ Batinnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Fang terlihat menjalani harinya dengan semangat. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan abangnya. Kemarin, ia sudah membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan kasur untuk abangnya. Hal itu terlihat dari senyum tipis yang tampak dari bibirnya dan lagu yang digumamkan pelan olehnya. Tapi, entah apapun yang dilakukannya, itu selalu menjadi buah bibir bagi murid-murid yang ada di sekolahnya. Contohnya seperti saai ini, saat ia hendak berjalan ke kantin, ia mendengar bisikan dari murid-murid yang ia lalui,

"Lihat, Fang senyum. Matahari udah terbit dari barat kali."

"Tujuh keajaiban dunia muncul."

"Daripada "Tujuh keajaiban dunia", lebih cocok ke "Tanda-tanda Kiamat" kali."

"Heh, gak boleh gitu."

"Eh liat tuh Fang senyum. Ada rencana apa dia?"

"Jangan-jangan dia punya rencana yang macem-macem lagi. Dia 'kan asalnya bukan dari Bumi."

"Oh iya, bener juga. Harus hati-hati nih."

"Heran deh yah. Kenapa sih dia gak balik ke asalnya aja?"

"Eh dia tuh asalnya dari barang tua. Kalo kalian liat rumahnya, rumahnya aja tuh kayak rumah tua gitu."

"Udah begitu sombong lagi. Padahal asalnya bukan dari Bumi juga."

"Tau tuh."

Saat mendengar hal itu, Fang merasa telinganya menjadi kesal dengan orang-orang yang membicarakan dirinya seolah mereka mengenal seluk beluk dirinya. Tapi apa gunanya membalas mereka? Toh, juga akan terus begitu. Jadi, Fang lebih memilih untuk diam dan terus berjalan ke arah kantin.

Saat ia sudah mendapat makanan favoritnya, ia langsung kembali ke kelas dan menikmati makanannya. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian membuka bukunya dan bersiap untuk belajar karena setelah ini dia ada ujian. Fang memang punya kebiasaan untuk mengulang kembali apa yang sudah ia pelajari sehingga tak heran ia selalu mendapat nilai yang tinggi di kelasnya. Yah, walaupun tetap saja ada pihak yang tidak senang dengan itu dan menggunakan alasan "Dia 'kan alien, yah jelas lah dia lebih pintar daripada kita. Lagian bisa aja dia pake teknologi yang udah maju jadi dia bisa nyontek."

Serba salah memang. Tapi dia sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Apalagi jika sudah membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Boboiboy. Entah apa salahnya sehingga dia selalu diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi Fang berusaha untuk tidak ambil pusing soal hal itu.

Hari itu berjalan dengan lancar sampai ada suatu kejadian yang membuatnya berlari keluar dari kelas dengan air mata yang berusaha ditahannya agar tidak jatuh. Saat itu, pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai. Anak-anak kelasnya masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Yang laki-laki bermain sepakbola dan yang perempuan ada yang bersorak mendukung, ada juga yang asik bergosip ria. Fang yang merasa tidak ada kegiatan disitu langsung kembali ke kelas, berniat untuk mengganti baju. Setelah mengambil bajunya, ia kemudian pergi ke ruang ganti baju dan segera mengganti bajunya. Setelah ia kembali ke kelasnya, ia langsung di dorong oleh anak laki-laki kelasnya dan memojokannya. Fang yang merasa jengkel dengan sikap mereka kemudian angkat bicara.

"Apa yang kalian mau?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Kembalikan uangnya." Jawab salah satu diantara mereka.

"Uang apa?"

"Hahaha, lihat dia. Dia pura-pura tidak tahu. KAU MENCURI UANG KAS KAN?!" jawab laki-laki itu sambil mengangkat kerah kemeja Fang.

Fang yang merasa sudah difitnah benar-benar jengkel dan langsung menepis tangan laki-laki itu

"Apa maksudmu?

" Tidak usah berpura-pura, sialan. Kau pergi ke kelas duluan 'kan? Jadi pasti kau yang mencuri!"

"Atas dasar apa kalian menuduh?" balas Fang karena memang ia merasa tidak melakukannya.

"Halah, mau pake alasan? Kenyataan kalau kau makhluk asing saja sudah cukup!"

"Betul! Belum lagi kau itu gak kerja 'kan? Mana mungkin kau punya uang."

Fang berjalan ke mejanya dan hanya terdiam mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang dilontarkan mereka. Ia membereskan buku-buku dan pakaiannya dengan cepat, berniat untuk pulang cepat dan menyambut kedatangan kakaknya. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja dari salah satu diantara mereka.

"Yah jelas tingkahnya kayak gitu. Kakaknya saja pemberontak, sombong dan tidak tahu diri. Satu keluarga memang gak ada aturan apa gimana sih?"

Refleks, Fang lansung membanting meja yang ada di depannya kemudian menarik kerah siswi yang bersangkutan.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, HAH?"

Ketakutan, siswi itu kemudian mulai terisak.

"Menangis? Hah. Itu senjatamu?" Ucap Fang menahan amarah.

"A-aku bercanda…." Jawab siswi itu lirih, menahan tangis.

"Bercanda? KAU KIRA MENJELEK-JELEKAN KELUARGA ORANG ITU BISA KAU ANGGAP BERCANDA?"

Tidak ada respon, Fang melanjutkan.

"Dengar ini manusia. Kau boleh menghina ku sepuas kalian. Tapi, JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI MENGHINA KELUARGA KU!" Teriaknya kemudian mendorong siswi itu hingga ia terjatuh.

Boboiboy yang kebetulan lewat saat itu langsung memisahkan mereka berdua dan mendorong kasar Fang supaya menjauh dari siswi itu. Setelah lepas dari cengkraman Fang, siswi itu jatuh dan mulai menangis. Melihat hal itu, Boboiboy mulai memeriksa keadaan siswi itu, memastikan bahwa siswi itu baik baik saja. Fang yang melihat hal itu kemudian merapikan bajunya dan mengambil tasnya, berniat untuk pulang secepatnya. Namun, saat dia hendak keluar dari kelas, Boboiboy menghadangnya.

"Minggir." Ucap Fang singkat.

Boboiboy tidak bergerak.

"Minggir ku bilang."

"Apa masalahmu, Fang?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya berteriak pada perempuan."

"Setelah apa yang dia katakan?"

"Aku tahu apa yang dia katakan. Tapi reaksi mu itu agak berlebihan."

"Berlebihan? Sekarang aku tanya kau. Apa kau akan tinggal diam saat keluargamu di cacimaki? Atau kau akan melakukan sama seperti yang aku lakukan?"

Boboiboy terdiam mendengar perkataan itu. Merasa tidak ada respon yang akan didapat, Fang angkat bicara.

"Oh, maaf. Kau 'kan pahlawan pulau ini. Mana mungkin akan ada orang yang merendahkan pahlawan? Mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkanmu? Mana mungkin kau yang dipuja puja bisa dibandingkan dengan aku yang hanya alien yang bahkan untuk menapakan kaki disini saja sudah seperti dianggap sebaga kriminal kelas dunia?"

Saat Boboiboy ingin menanggapi perkataan Fang, Ia terhalang dengan ucapan orang-orang di belakangnya.

"Kau dibandingkan dengan Boboiboy? Kau saja tidak layak dibandingkan dengannya!"

"Ya! Lebih baik kau keluar saja dari sekolah ini!"

"Kau hanya membuat kami merasa tidak nyaman!"

Fang yang mendengar itu hanya menundukan kepala dan mengepal erat. Pandangannya mulai kabur karena air yang menggenang di matanya yang ia tahan. Boboiboy yang melihat reaksi Fang ingin menghentikan ucapan mereka, namun Fang kemudian angkat bicara.

"Itu yang kalian inginkan? Baik. Hari ini aku akan mengajukan surat keluar kepada Kepala Sekolah. Aku juga tidak sudi satu sekolah dengan mahluk rendah seperti kalian." Ucapnya kemudian mendorong kasar Boboiboy yang menghalangi pintu dan lari sambil menahan tangis.

* * *

Sesampainya Fang dirumah, Ia melihat Abangnya berpakaian santai sambil menonton televisi ditemani dengan beberapa cemilan yang mungkin dibawa pulang olehnya.

"Fang, Kamu sudah pulang rupanya. Ayo sini." Ucap Kaizo tanpa melepas pandangannya dari televisi.

Fang hanya diam sambil melepas sepatunya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Abangnya dan duduk di dekatnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan adiknya, Kaizo memegang bahu Fang dan bertanya,

"Ada apa, Fang?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bang." Jawab Fang dengan suara bergetar.

Kaizo tidak lantas percaya dengan perkataan adiknya. Ia kembali berucap,

"Abang disini Fang. Kamu bisa cerita kapan saja kalau kamu siap."

Suasana ruang tamu hanya diisi dengan suara dari televisi. Sementara, dua bersaudara itu hanya diam. Tak lama kemudian, Fang angkat bicara.

"Bang, Fang mau keluar dari sekolah."

Kaizo yang mendengar perkataan adiknya agak terkejut dan bertanya, "Kenapa?".

Kemudian terdengar isakan pelan dari Fang. Kaizo lantas memeluk Fang dengan erat. Isakan Fang pecah menjadi tangisan. Kaizo hanya bisa mengelus kepala adiknya dan mengucapkan kata-kata penenang. Fang memang tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Tapi, Kaizo tahu apa yang dialami adiknya sampai adiknya menangis seperti ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, tangisan Fang berubah kembali menjadi isakan-isakan kecil. Kaizo melihat Fang yang tertidur, kelelahan akibat menangis. Kemudian, Kaizo menggendong Fang ke kamarnya dan menyelimutinya. Kaizo merebahkan dirinya disebelah Fang dan mengusap lembut kepala Fang.

 _'Maaf, Fang. Kamu pasti sudah menderita karena keegoisan abang.'_ Batin Kaizo kemudian tertidur.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued(or no?)

* * *

YAK! Itulah untuk Chapter hari ini! JANGAN LUPA FAV & REVIEW!

V

V

V


End file.
